


社情第18题

by varro



Series: [朱白]社情系列 [13]
Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 15:12:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,270
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16935594
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/varro/pseuds/varro





	社情第18题

[朱白/龙宇] 社情18题  
＊这个系列终于成年了 哭泣  
＊小丑·龙x广州营业·宇

白宇窝在酒店的沙发上玩着手机，他本来还在休假，但白天还是抽空营业了一下。

微博上搜自己的相关动态已是习惯，看着那些眼熟的ID不断地在超话里蹦哒，自己的小宇宙扎堆式的鬼哭狼嚎，白宇实在没忍住轻笑出声。

他随意胡噜了一把下巴上的胡茬，这胡子来来去去都上几次热搜了？

剃了胡子，一群人含泪唱玫瑰花(刺)的葬礼；胡子长出来了，又哭天喊地地呼唤章远韩沉；啧，这胡子，也太招人惦记了。

说起惦记，某位老师也似乎对他的胡子有莫名的情结。

想起剃胡子视频上热搜的那天，远在异国他乡的某人匆匆忙忙地给自己打了好几个电话。他一觉醒来迷迷糊糊地拨回去，刚接通，那人压低又暗含怒气的声音就让他一个激灵清醒了过来。

"白宇，胡子怎么招惹你了，你要下此狠手？"朱老师语调还是往常的不紧不慢，只是那声咬牙切齿喊出的"白宇"让白宇本人咽了咽口水。

"…你不是嫌弃它邋遢吗？再…再说了，这是我答应给粉丝的福利，早晚要给的嘛！"

电话那头的人默不吭声，传来的淡淡呼吸声让白宇突然生出一种上学时面对教导主任的紧张感，他用指甲扣着床单，"朱老师…"

"很好看，不邋遢。"

"嗯？"白宇愣了一下，反应过来后开始狂笑，"龙哥，那采访的时候你干嘛对玫瑰花的刺一脸嫌弃！"

"……"朱一龙顿了顿，随后低沉的声音响起，语气平淡，"我口是心非。"

"……"这次轮到白宇接不上话了。

话唠·主播·宇被另一位老师的坦然承认噎住了，他下意识地摸摸鼻尖，"好吧，你一句话堵死我了。哎呀，下次见面就会长出来了！还是说…你嫌弃我剪了胡子就不好看了？"

"你什么样子都好看。"他的话音刚落，另一位老师就郑重其事地回答了他，认真的语气让白宇有点脸红心跳，"只是…算了，下次见面再说。"

只是…？

白宇虽然表面上若无其事地挂了电话，但还是对"只是"后面隐去的话耿耿于怀，他自己还为此生了几天闷气。

那几天他总是照镜子，仰着下巴看蓄的胡茬，短短的，刺刺的，和炸毛的小锅盖头一起看，整个人的气质都变得毛糙糙的…啧，幸好一时半会儿和那位老师见不到面，不然肯定被龙哥嫌弃死。

手机震动的声音让不知道神游到了哪儿的白宇回过神来，他兴冲冲地点开那人刚发过来的消息，"小白，胡子回来了？"后面跟了张不知道从谁那儿保存的照片，是白·营业·白马王子·宇。

"先生，你哪位？我认识你吗？别打扰我，我等小丑朱一龙呢！"他憋笑把幻乐之城的海报发了过去，刚刚从热搜榜里点进去看到的，他的龙哥化着小丑妆莫名的带感。

"皮。"

绿色语音框里的话只有短短的一秒，可熟悉的带有笑意的声音却让白宇心底的想念疯狂滋长，他按捺住心里的燥意，也发了段语音，"我就皮。"

"皮小孩，是要被教训的。"

白宇一个字一个字地把那人发来的这句话看了好几遍，心底阵阵发烫，连那个平淡无奇的句号都莫明带上了热意。

身为男人，调情这种事，不能轻易认输；可身为(武力值为)零(的男人)，也不能傻白甜一样的惹火上身。

白宇酝酿了会儿，想想也只能抓着某位老师正人君子的风范和脸皮薄的羞耻感反击。他得意洋洋地在手机屏幕上敲字，"我想让你化着小丑妆，在舞台上，在镜头前，教训我。"

"……"等了好久，才有一串表示无语的省略号发过来，微信那头的人好像有些慌乱，跟着发来的表情包被一秒撤回，又等了很久，新的消息才发过来，"小白…那你就想想吧。"

白宇"噗"的一声笑出来，笑的眼睛都看不见了。他捶着床，笑的几乎喘不过气，一副尾巴翘到天上的样子发着语音，"朱老师，别介呀，只靠想想满足不了我～"

"白宇！"这声"白宇"像是从咬紧的牙缝间憋出来的，白宇几乎能想到那位眉目如画君子端方的朱老师是怎样微皱着眉喊的他的名字。

他刚想开口调侃几句，却被那人接下来的话堵住了，"小白，你真想？"

白宇按住语音键张了张嘴，刚"额"出来一声就又被传来的消息截断了话头，"好的，我满足你。"

"……满、满足什么？"白宇僵硬地打字，看着上面那个对话框，脑子里传来一声声的危险警报。他想撤回自己刚刚发出的愚蠢疑问，另一位老师的语音就发了过来——

"我要化着小丑妆，在舞台上，在镜头前，教训你。"

我擦我擦我擦我擦我擦我擦我擦我擦我擦我擦！！！

正人君子风范？脸皮薄？羞耻感？可去他空格空格空格空格空格空格！！！

白宇一怒之下关了手机，猛地把滚烫的脸埋进抱枕里。

专业演员的台词功底就是不一样，这语音的表达效果比文字不知道强了多少倍…他很心塞，不仅被自己的骚言浪语反击了，还被那位老师攻得渣渣都不剩。

至此白宇总结出了一个真理，面对腹黑老流氓，无论自己再怎么男人，学会认输也是必要的生存法则。下次，如果再被调戏，认了就认了！

白宇受挫了，好几天没再敢骚扰那人，朱一龙也在忙，两个人每天只是互发个早安午安晚安，分享一些各自遇到的琐碎又好玩的小事。

那件出格的事，好像，似乎，仿佛，像个玩笑话一样过去了。

没过几天却收到了朱老师发来的消息，还附上了附近一间酒店的房号，白宇有些惊讶，国外到处飞的人怎么会有空来找他？

但没心没肺的大男孩还是开开心心地换了衣服往那儿跑，两人已经很久没见了，时空上的距离会虚化所有的真实，只在偶尔泄露的思念和无聊时默念他的名字中，反复印下"好爱他"的心动。

每想你一次，就爱你更深。

想你千万次，就觉得满腔爱意还不够，想把自己的一切，好的坏的都给你。

这一路上他好奇地给另一位老师发消息，担心他的行程，又期待地问什么安排，操心要不要带吃的喝的过去，但那人不知道在忙活什么一直没回。

即便如此，白宇还是觉得心情绝好，阳光绝好，高楼林立间的那一抹蔚蓝绝好，空气中不知名的香气绝好。

你来到我的城市，在某处等着我，没有什么比这还让人心动的了。

白宇到的时候，房间里并没有开灯。他有点纳闷，另一位老师按理说已经到了。

他无意识地撅噘嘴，转悠一圈后到了卧室，"啪嗒"一声随手开了灯。房间瞬间明亮起来，空荡荡的屋子让他生出些怨气，什么嘛，亏他还匆匆忙忙赶…

还没来得及嘟囔出声，突然又"啪嗒"一声响起，屋子里又陷入了黑暗。白宇吓了一跳，刚想转身，就被身后温热的身躯扑倒在地。

"嘶——疼，龙哥！你吓我！"白宇趴在地上，即便地上铺了毛毯，还是被一个男人的冲击力震痛了。

身上的那人拥着他轻笑出声，然后就是贴着他耳朵的呢喃："小白，小白，小白，小白，小白…"

白宇被叫的浑身一震，就像两个人的想念在此刻有了共鸣，他把手臂横在眼前，捂住满是热意的双眼，脸颊发烫，"哥哥，哥哥，哥哥，哥哥，哥哥…"

伏在他身上的男人似乎被取悦了，在他的耳朵上，头顶上，发丝上落下一个个的吻。

"没想吓你，就想捉一只逃跑的猫，现在捉到手了。"朱一龙把脸埋在白宇的脖颈处，一只手箍住他的腰，另一只手在那副熟悉的身体上游移。

从脖子摸到胸口，不经意地揉到挺立的两点，引的身上人微微地发颤。手又往下，到了平坦的腹部，柔软的触感像是在揉一个白面馒头，"小白猫，你是不是胖了？"

白宇刚刚被摸得就有些恼羞，这一问更是碰到了他的逆鳞，"干嘛！胖了怎么了！不好摸就别摸！"他开始挣扎，扭着身体想把身上的那人抖下去，只是刚动了几下就被压制的更彻底。

"你吃了别人给的食物，被别人养胖了，现在还敢跟我这么说话?想造反？嗯？"

"……哥，你口中的别人是我妈。"某28岁大男孩抓重点一直很棒。

朱一龙被自家小孩逗笑了，埋在白宇脖颈那儿闷笑起来。

微热的气息喷吐在敏感的皮肤上，白宇有点不自在地躲了躲，"龙哥，起来呀，这么趴着不舒服。"

朱一龙"嗯"了一声，却没有什么动静。等了一会儿的白宇实在忍不住推了他一把，他才笑着叹了一声气，慢悠悠地站起来，把白宇也扶了起来。

"龙哥，你的小啾啾也剪了！还说我的胡子！"后知后觉的某人看着朱一龙利落的短发，开始气哼哼地算账。

朱一龙不知道正在衣橱里翻什么，闻言斜眼看了他一眼，"不一样。"

"嘿哟，怎么不一样了？"

朱一龙停了动作，意味不明地看着他。白宇被盯得有些发毛，他故作镇定地挠挠头，朝不远处的朱一龙灿烂地一笑。

"我没那么多男粉惦记。"某位老师老师好像没有接收到自家小孩的示好信号，轻飘飘地扔出一句话后就又转身在衣橱里到处翻找。

白宇尴尬地站在那儿，自家男粉是挺猖狂的，前两天营业还让自己离那群女的远一点。

朱一龙扔了套衣服给他，白宇接过来的时候一脸茫然，他扬扬眉，抖了抖手里的衣服，无声地询问着。

"换上，等会儿带你去个地方。"

白宇低头打量了一下自己，长袖卫衣，大裤衩，小拖鞋…又看了看手里的衬衫西装，呃…呃？？

他不敢相信地打量着对面那人的表情，小心翼翼地发问，"有点眼熟啊…"

朱一龙倒没觉得哪里不对，很坦然地点了点头，"广州那套，你穿着很好看，我就买了。"

"……买，买了？"赞助商，你怎么回事？你要好好反省一下！

白宇看了眼仿若不食人间烟火的人，恨铁不成钢地摇了摇头，有钱也不能这么任性啊！

朱一龙挑挑眉，声音温柔，却又很有威慑力，"小白，换上。"

白宇"哦"了一声，开始解那件白色衬衫的扣子，"龙哥，你要看着？那可能…就不用穿了。"

朱一龙看着他眯了眯眼，没说话，起身往门外走。

白宇憋着笑，肩膀一抖一抖地，也不知道待会儿去哪儿，朱老师看样子还挺重视。

他推门出来的时候并没有看见人，只是一个眼熟的小助理满脸通红不敢瞧他，眼神躲闪地等着他，"白老师，跟…跟我来。"

白宇一瞬间闪过许多念头，那些恶俗而狗血的情节都在脑海里走了一遍，他纳闷地跟着小助理，那人一副不要看他不要问他的颤抖模样，让他也不忍心开口。

低头看了眼白色的匡威高帮帆布鞋，又摸了摸脖子里的choker骨链，也不知道那谁是怎么买到的，居然连小配饰都不放过。

幸好…自己出门前挠了几把头发，不然…

"白老师，就是这儿。"小助理的声音低的像蚊子叫，一句话憋的满脸通红，"您…您保重身体！"话音刚落，小助理撒腿就跑。

白宇满脑子问号地推开了演播厅的门，酒店里的演播厅一般不大，就是为了客户开小型会议或是慈善酒会的演出准备的。

白宇进来后随手关了门，落锁的声音在黑暗里格外清晰，他也不知道哪根神经搭错了，走了几步，又转身回去自觉地反锁了门。

"龙哥？"他走近舞台，试探性地叫了一声。整个演播厅只有舞台上一束灯光，就像黑暗里诱惑夜行人的魔，温暖的表象后是让人沉沦的罪恶。

危险。危险。危险。

他一步步走到那束光下，不出意外地被抱住了，整个身体被抵在了讲台上。双膝被腿强硬地顶开，男人的身体挤进了他的两腿之间，上身被狠狠地压制在讲台的桌面上。

天使坠落，落入恶魔的网。

朱一龙化着小丑妆，黑色的眼妆和深红的唇色，都被勾勒成上扬的弧度，幽深的眼神中倒映着一身白西装的他。

"满足你。"恶意呼进耳朵的气息让白宇微颤，声音低沉暗哑，像是恶魔的咒语，一步一步引人落入地狱。

"满足什么？"白宇勾起嘴角，抱住了身上的男人。

朱一龙抬头看着他，不像幻乐之城里的他那么阴郁，倒像平时的朱老师一样，眼睛里流露着无辜和温和。

白宇笑了，抬头吻了上去，"我要你，化着小丑妆，教训我，就现在。"

唇舌激烈的交缠晕湿了唇妆，白宇本就粉嫩的唇沾染到了艳丽的红色，像朵含苞待放的玫瑰花，舌尖勾缠带出的水渍仿若花瓣上的晨露。

"嗯…哈…"

朱一龙离开了被自己的口红蹭的乱七八糟的唇，眼神幽深地看着那人微张着嘴喘气，他食指动了动，把白宇嘴角的一点红蹭成了一抹红痕——艳丽到极致，就有了被凌虐的美感。

白宇好不容易回过了神，抬手擦了擦他的下巴，两眼迷离地看着他，"哥哥，你的唇妆花了。"

朱一龙抬起他的下巴，手指微微蹭着小胡茬，在仰头而露出的修长脖颈上印下一个个吻痕。他含住喉结轻咬，感受到小孩因被噙住要害而下意识地颤抖，心里竟生出一种异样的满足。

就这样办吧。

教训他，欺负他，弄脏他，让他哭着求饶，让他只属于你。

让天使坠落，成为恶魔。

朱一龙小指勾住那条细细的骨链，唇舌在白皙的脖颈上流连，留下一个个嫣红的印迹。

"嗯…哈…哥哥…轻…轻点…"白宇难耐地拽紧了身上那人的衣服，腰身被那人越箍越紧，身体密不可分地相贴，几乎要离开桌面。

朱一龙的唇舌继续往下，残留的口红在白色的衬衫上留下了艳丽的痕迹。他隔着薄薄的衣料舔舐着白宇微颤的身体，口水浸湿了衬衫，露出肌肤的肉色。

乍一看是保守的款式，他在粉丝的镜头里才发现设计暗含巧思——布料透光，遮遮掩掩间，禁欲正经的表面下是满满的诱惑。

他挡不住这样的诱惑。

几天来都只有一个念头萦绕在心间：买回来，让他穿上，再扒了他。

朱一龙一把扯开那件衬衫，衬衫歪歪扭扭地挂在白宇的臂弯上，火热的手掌贴着白皙的胸膛摩挲。那条纯银骨链好像是条分界线，之上是玫瑰花艳丽的盛开，下面却光滑干净，让人想在上面作画。

"啊嗯…什…哈…什么？"白宇感觉到锁骨那儿微凉的触感，在欲念里勉强找回些清明低头望去。

一只白皙的手正拿着一支口红，沿着男孩起伏的线条作画。刚留下一抹，薄唇就紧跟其后，摩蹭着红痕晕开。

就像是在白皙的肌肤上留下了一条条伤疤，鞭笞的美感让人呼吸急促。

白宇抱住那人越来越往下的头，"哥哥…哈…你…你的口红…嗯啊…弄脏了…"

朱一龙抬头望了一眼断断续续说话的他，把夹在自己腰上的双腿折起往上压，白色的西装裤紧密贴合着饱满的臀部。勾勒出的弧度太诱人，他一时没忍住，用挺立的下半身往柔软的那里狠狠地一撞。

"唔哼…哈…"白宇闷哼一声，两眼涣散，呼吸急促，微张着嘴发出细细的喘息。

"小白，想我吗？"他凑近白宇的脸，在殷红的眼角上落下一个吻，微湿的地方也蹭上了红色的痕迹。

"想…呜…想你…哥哥…"白宇的声音带上了哭腔，沙哑的不行。那声"哥哥"的尾音哭腔更加明显，格外的撩人。

朱一龙压抑着内心的冲动，身下又狠狠地撞了一下，"哪儿想我？"

白宇已经完全丢了神智，他呜咽出声，"呜…哥哥…不要…不…不…我要…进来…"

因哭泣而显得黏黏答答的声音在空荡荡的演播厅回响，羞耻感让白宇更加奔溃，他哭的更加厉害，咬着唇不愿再露出一点声音。

朱一龙一边解着白宇的裤子，一边幽暗地看着他。

那双美丽的眼睛变得通红，一滴滴泪无声地涌出来，顺从地咬着被啃的乱七八糟的下唇。他是那么可怜，又是那么脆弱，仿佛对他做任何事都是不可饶恕的罪恶。

可是，脆弱的天使，我再过分一点，你会不会哭的更美？

白色的裤子被随意地扔在地上，他握住那精致的脚踝使两条长腿曲起。白宇就这样躺在舞台演讲台的桌面上，上身满身晕开的红痕，两腿大开，露出颤巍巍的小穴。

这次没有细致的扩张，朱一龙挺身进去的时候被干涩紧致的甬道疯狂地绞住，他粗喘着气，分不清是痛感还是快感。

"啊…疼…哥哥…好疼…"白宇痛呼出声，扭着身体想逃，却又被牢牢地压制。

他睁开通红的眼，眼眶里溢满了眼泪，眼睫眨动间便有泪珠滑下。他脆弱地用眼神求饶，在支离破碎的呻吟声中发出微弱的声音，"哈…出…出去…"

"小白，乖，一会儿就不疼了…"朱一龙堵住白宇的唇，身下就挺动起来，那里紧致的包裹让他舒服的头皮发麻。

白宇的哭声被在口腔里搅动的舌头堵住了，身下的痛感一层层积蓄，竟生生地有了被爽到的错觉。眼泪流的越来越凶，不知是疼哭的还是爽哭的。

朱一龙想听见小孩的声音，刚一抽离入侵的舌头，带有鼻音的细碎喘息就从微张的唇缝间吐出。

高潮来临前，他勾住那条纯银骨链，在上面落下一个虔诚的吻。

教训你，欺负你，弄脏你，让你哭着求饶，让你只属于我。

现在，天使坠落，成为恶魔。


End file.
